1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a printing apparatus.
2. Related Art
In the related art, various printing apparatuses have been used. In such printing apparatuses, a printing apparatus which performs printing on a material for textile printing has been widely used. In many cases, a material for textile printing has much fluff, and in which wrinkles easily occur, in general. For this reason, since there is a case in which an adverse effect occurs when performing printing due to the fluff, wrinkles, or the like, of the material for textile printing, a technology for suppressing such an adverse effect has been disclosed.
For example, in JP-A-2012-112082, in a printing apparatus which can perform printing using UV curable ink, a printing apparatus provided with a fluff contact member which can remove unnecessary UV curable ink before being cured by ultraviolet light, which is attached to fluff, after performing printing has been disclosed.
The printing apparatus in JP-A-2012-112082 is configured so as to remove unnecessary UV curable ink which is attached to fluff, after performing printing; however, the adverse effect which occurs due to fluff, wrinkles, or the like, of the material for textile printing is not limited to this. In particular, there is a case in which the fluff, wrinkles, or the like, of the material for textile printing deteriorates a printing condition (state of printing face of material for textile printing) when performing printing on the material for textile printing, and it is desired to improve the printing condition when performing printing on the material for textile printing.